A Twister of a Day
by XscarlettXsuccubiX
Summary: Ron Weasley is having the Worst Day of his Career. It starts of bad and then gets a thousand times worse. Harry canceling on the family dinner plans for Malfoy was the last straw. HP/DM RW/HG Established Relationships. R&R PLEASE! One-shot


Authors Note: This is a filler story while I attempt to find time to write the next chapter of To Join the Dance. I am having writers block so I decided to write a short funny to relieve the pressure a bit. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't be silly. Of course I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry and Draco would have been gay, Ginny would have gone away, and Ron would be less of an asshole friend.

Warnings: Possible Mature insinuations. No actual mature content but it is insinuated.

* * *

**A Twister of a Day**

Ronald Weasley was having a bad day.

It had started innocent enough, like most mornings do. He had awoken early in the morning next to his wife, Hermione, and slipped out of bed so not to wake her while he got ready for work. His job was Interdepartmental Liaison for the Ministry of Magic. A title which was just a fancy way of calling him a messenger boy between the many more important areas of the Ministry.

Ron had originally intended to become an Auror like his best mate, Harry, but that didn't work out. Ron had a good head for strategy but he tended to lose his temper quick which made interrogations difficult, not to mention the times they had to question an irritating witness. So he switched to an easier area which was just fine with everyone. A fact which had irritated him a bit at the time.

But that was fine; he had long ago come to terms with that. What was _not _fine however, was when he summoned his normally grey work robes only to realize that his daughter, Rose, had her accidental magic turn his robes a different color again! Only this time they were Bright Neon _Pink!_

Ron had shaken his head and waved his wand to spell the color back to grey again as usual only to realize that this time it didn't work! His eyes widening in sudden panic he began jabbing at the robe with his wand trying to force it to change colors. However, whatever his daughter had done had made it impossible for Ron to fix. Ron had groaned in embarrassment. This was his last clean pair of robes! They were his uniform, and while many were encouraged to change the color though not the style Ron just couldn't wear _Pink!_

Except it looked like he wasn't going to get a choice. With a pained sigh, Ron quickly donned the robes and gave his still slumbering wife a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to peek in on the sleeping form of Rose and then heading to work.

The next eight hours of Ron's work life was Hell.

And not Voldemort Hell, no it wasn't that bad. But it was Hell in the fact that all of a sudden _everyone _needed this small note, or that message, or this memo to be delivered to this specific person at this specific place _Right Now!_

Ron was able to send a couple of letters winging away with an owl but many of the letters supposedly held important information which couldn't be trusted to an owl. Ron didn't mind at first, he was used to carrying important official documents on foot.

That is, of course, until he noticed that he was repeating the same trips.

After noticing that he became aware of the small smiles that were hastily hidden whenever he stepped in a room and the smothered snickers coming from various rooms whenever he passed by. Ron felt himself go red in the face as he realized people had been passing him around to joke about his robes.

It became even worse when the next person he saw was Harry, a man who was supposed to be his best mate, who widening his eyes at the sight of Ron and then doubled over roaring in laughter at a red-faced pink clad Ron Weasley fuming in the middle of a corridor.

"R-Ron! What the b-b-bloody hell are you w-wearing?!" Harry choked out around his laughter.

Ron glared at the other boy. "I am wearing my work robes, what else would I be wearing at work?!" Ron ran a hand through his hair making it stick straight up which caused Harry to laugh even harder. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You don't have a five year old 'accidentally' fixing your robes every night."

Harry finally was able to choke down most of his laughter though a grin still crossed his face. "Oh lighten up, Ron. She isn't doing it on purpose. She just thinks your robes are boring. Her sense of style is actually pretty adorable."

Ron just scoffed. "Well, if you think it's so bloody 'adorable' you can let her decorate you when you come over tonight!"

The grin faded as an odd sheepish look crossed Harrys face. "Uh, Ron, about tonight…"

His eyes narrowing, Ron took a threatening step towards the Auror and pointed a finger at his chest. "You are _Not _canceling again, Harry. That is the third time this month! What's the excuse this time? A Home for Orphans needs rescuing and you're the only one that can do it?"

Harry flinched slightly at the accusation. He had once backed out because he promised the owners of an Orphanage to come over and cheer the kids up with a visit from a 'Real Hero' and Ron hadn't forgiven or forgotten after the Daily Prophet had come out with a picture of a sleeping Harry surrounded by children who were doodling on his face.

"Ron, I was exhausted from work and fell asleep after playing with them!"

Ron crossed his arms stubbornly. "It doesn't matter. You are coming over tonight if I have to drag you over."

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. "The thing is I promised Draco we could spend some time together. It has been a while since we had any time together."

"You're ditching us for _Malfoy?!_" Ron spluttered at this but Harry just glared at him.

"When will you get over this? I have been dating him for five months now! The least you could do is try and act decently to him. Look, Ron, I'm sorry but I am not coming tonight. I will come spend time with you two and Rose some other time." With that Harry abruptly turned and walked away, agitation in every step.

Standing there staring after his friend, Ron couldn't believe that Harry was canceling on them again for Malfoy of all people. It wasn't like the slimy ferret was pleasant to be around. Ron still couldn't figure out how he was a respected Healer at St. Mungos. If the sneer on his face whenever Ron saw him was any indication, then his bedside manner was sorely lacking.

Shaking his head, Ron thought about dragging Harry away anyways but then decided to let him off this time.

A few hours later, Ron was no longer feeling so charitable.

After parting from Harry, Ron had become busier than ever. He ended up having to sprint up and down stairs and through the building to get memos delivered in time. Not to mention that someone must have jinxed Ron because all of sudden bad things kept happening to him.

The first incident was when he was delivering an emergency letter from the Herbology Research Department to the Experimental Potions Lab. Only the second he passed the letter over a potion he had been standing in front of exploded from a cauldron dousing his robes with clear goo that immediately turned the color of his robes and spread to completely cover him. There was a mad panic throughout the lab as they attempted to remove the goo before it suffocated him. When they eventually removed it they discovered, to Ron's horror and their amusement, that the goo had made his hair match the color of his robes.

As the lab assistants attempted to fix his hair the Potions Master opened the letter.

_Phelicia,_

_That Fartaina Root I gave you for your latest potion? Be careful with it! One of my assistants was testing it and it made her cauldron explode. There's no telling what it will do in your potion._

_Hellen Scrimpleton_

When Ron was informed of the letters contents he completely lost it and started ranting at them about how they should be more careful. He was so busy screaming at them at the top of his lungs he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and bumped into a table causing a potions vial to tip over and the silver-green liquid to splash onto his hand.

However, he did notice when his hands began growing roots out of the fingertips and the tips on his ears to sprout little silver leaves shaped like feathers that curled at the tip. The lab assistants weren't so eager to help him at this point so the Potions Master took the stunned Ron by the arm and guided him to the door calmly promising an antidote by the end of the day. After clipping the roots from his fingertips and taking a blood sample Ron was sent on his way to continue work.

To say that the attention to Ron increased would be a dramatic understatement. People collided in the halls they were so busy staring at him and laughter followed so heavily in his wake that Ron seriously considered leaving. Luckily, by this time the day was almost over. His boss finally came over to Ron, badly stifling his own laughter and attempting to be serious, and let him know that the Experimental Potions department had finished his antidote and it was in the office.

He had barely finished relaying the message before Ron was running.

He ran straight into the office and found three potions lying next to a note.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_We managed to find an antidote to your skin ailment as well as the change in your hair color. However, we do recommend following the instructions listed on the next parchment very carefully. We cannot be held responsible for any side effects due to negligence on your part._

_Phelicia Bareback_

Ron quickly read through the complicated instructions on the next page before picking up the three vials. One had thick white goo that moved like sludge and another was a silvery blue color that was nearly translucent. The goo was meant to be rubbed over his skin that had been affected and then left to dry. Ron quickly applied the goo before reading about the silvery blue liquid. That was needed to be rubbed into the roots of his hair and would gradually turn his hair normal. It was recommended he not wash his hair for twenty-four hours. Ron quickly rubbed that into his hair.

The last bottle, however, contained an unattractive black liquid that smelled somewhat putrid. The only instructions listed for that bottle stated that Ron should only drink it if he started having adverse effects and even then it should only be in an emergency.

Ron sighed. The goo on his hands was drying very slowly and he had work to do. Ron picked up his wand and conjured a floating mirror only to grimace at his current appearance. His hair was still neon pink but now it seemed blue at the roots and there was a glimmer over his entire head like someone had dumped glitter on him. His ears and hands were covered in white goop that was slowly solidifying. Ron still looked ridiculous.

Ron let out a frustrated yell, throwing his hands in the air and letting some colorful curses issue forth. He paced about the office ranting for a few minutes before sending a letter off to his boss informing the man that he was leaving an hour early. Ron then ducked out of the office and made a run for the office floo.

Laughter and jokes chased him down the hallway.

"Growing some antlers Ron?!"

"Love the hair! We will have to exchange beauty tips some time!"

His face beet red, Ron finally made it to the floo and with a strangled yell he sent himself spinning home.

After stumbling across the threshold Ron let out a relieved sigh when he realized the house was empty. He didn't think he could explain his day to Rose and Hermione at that time. With a groan he collapsed onto a sofa grateful that the day was over.

Eventually, after letting his horrible day replay in his head over and over again Ron fell asleep. That was where Hermione found him when she and Rose got home from their shopping. Luckily by that time the potions had finished their work and Ron looked fairly normal though he had some white goo remaining on his hands.

When Hermione woke him up checking his appearance was the first thing he did and it was with a relieved sigh that he innocently thought the horrible day was over.

Unfortunately for Ron, a certain black vial had fallen from his robe while he was sleeping and an innocent Rose had just found it and managed to open in. Ron noticed right before she took a sip and grabbed for it with a loud shout. He managed to get it from her in time but the potion ended up splashing all over his hands. At first Ron thought he was fine when neither he nor Hermione could find anything wrong. But soon enough his hands started to get really dry and turned grey.

Being the clever witch that she is, Hermione was able to figure out what was going on. Poor Ron, however, was going to have to wait while she brewed an antidote.

"Ron, what were you doing with that potion?"

Ron grimaced at the question but related his day to Hermione, scowling fiercely when she could no longer hold back her laughter.

"It's not funny Hermione! I was the laughing stock of the Ministry! They are never going to forget this and I am going to be hearing jokes for years!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate Ronald. The Ministry is not full of children. They will forget it soon enough. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. What about that man from a few years ago? Stan, Steven?"

"Seven-Armed Stefan?" Ron asked in horror. He remembered that incident. Two years ago Stefan had managed to get jinxed so every hour he grew an extra limb. They finally managed to stop it but he was stuck with seven arms for a few days.

"Stefan, that's right. Everyone stopped picking on him eventually. Don't worry so much."

Ron barely kept from snorting. Oh yes, people stopped teasing him. But only after a month had passed and even then it was because the Head of the Auror Office gave everyone a thorough talking to. No one had ever really forgotten though, they just didn't mention it as loudly.

Ron stared mournfully down at his hands that now resembled fleshy rock and felt like it too. The whole day had been completely horrid and to top it off Harry had canceled! Ron grimaced and raised his voice so Hermione could hear him.

"I ran into Harry at the office today."

Hermione replied from the next room, not wanting to risk leaving the potion. "Oh? Did you remind him of tonight?"

"I tried to but then he canceled." A sneer crossed Ron's face. "Malfoy got in the way."

"Oh, Ron. You know how busy he has been, they probably just want a quiet dinner together. He can come over next time."

"Next time?! Hermione, he has canceled on us four times in a row. When exactly will it be 'next time' because I can't tell."

"Be patient, Ron. Harry is a busy Auror now. He can't help his schedule."

"Well, he can help today! Bloody Hell, we had plans with him first! Malfoy can't just swoop in and destroy everything!" Ron stood from the couch, too agitated to sit calmly.

"Ronald Weasley, you will stop acting like a child. Draco isn't destroying anything. It's perfectly normal for Harry to want to be alone with him." Hermione came out of the kitchen with a vial in her hands that she passed to Ron. He immediately downed it and his hands turned normal almost instantly.

"Normal? Hermione, I don't care how much 'good he has done.' He is still a ferret-faced Git and there is no way I am letting him get in the way of our plans with Harry!" Ron abruptly strode over to the floo and grabbed a pinch of powder.

"Don't Ron! You will only get into a fight with Harry if you try to force him over here!"

But Ron wasn't listening. With a shout he flooed to Grimmauld Place and stumbled out of the fireplace within the kitchen coating himself and the floor with ash.

Ron turned towards the doorway and started making his way towards the stairs. It was late enough in the day that Harry should have gotten off work by now. The first thing Harry always did was change out of his work robes and read Quidditch Weakly to get his mind off work. So Ron made his way up the stairs to the second floor where Harry's room was. The entire way there he was planning his argument on why Harry should cancel on the ferret and go with the original plan to have dinner with him and Hermione. He even had a plan to shamelessly use Rose as leverage. Ron was just thankful that Malfoy worked late so it would be easier to convince Harry without Malfoys influence.

Except that apparently Malfoy wasn't at work because when Ron got close to Harrys room he could hear two voices that seemed to be… arguing? Ron suddenly grinned in glee thinking this would be easier than he thought and snuck forwards to listen at the door.

"-a horrible idea! I never should have listened to you!"

"Would you quit your whinging Draco and shove up a bit?! I can't bloody well move when you sit like that."

"Deal with it, Potter! This is an incredibly uncomfortable position for someone as new at this as me."

"You're talking like I have done this before! I'm new at this too. The only reason I asked you is because I knew I could get you to agree."

"Well, next time you want to try doing weird things with your body I plan to sit on the sides and watch."

"I bet you would enjoy that _Draco._ Now, lower yourself down but be careful. I don't want you collapsing and crushing me."

A shifting sound and a soft grunt could be heard through the door.

"It is really hard to stay like this Harry, so hurry up."

"I'm hurrying Draco!"

Ron moved away from the door thoroughly confused. What in the bloody hell were they talking about and why was Malfoy on top of Harry? What kind of weird things were they doing with their bodies-

Ron felt his face turn beet red as realization struck him.

Oh. Oh, Bloody Hell! They were doing- _that!_

The last thing Ron wanted to hear was his best mate doing _that _with Malfoy. Ron couldn't get out of that house fast enough. He ran down the stairs and flooed back home. When Hermione asks him what happened and why his face was red he refused to elaborate, saying that Harry was busy at the moment. Ron promised himself that he wouldn't mention coming over to Harry.

In the meantime, at Grimmauld Place, Draco was pausing in his movements to stare at the door in confusion. "Harry, did it sound like someone was at the door for a second?"

Harry blinked and craned his head around until he could see the door. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe it was Kreacher? You know how he likes to thump around and annoy us."

Draco rolled his eyes before looking down at Harry. "Annoy you, you mean? He rarely annoys me."

Harry rolled his eyes and stretched his right arm out. "Arrogant git."

"Your arrogant git." A rolling of the eyes was his only response as he finally placed his elbow down on a small red circle. "About time you got it."

"Shut up Draco. It's a miracle you haven't crushed me yet."

Draco glared at Harry, affronted. "Even if I did land on you, I am not heavy enough to crush you!"

"That's what you think."

"I-" Dracos angry retort was cut off as his left arm slipped and he suddenly landed on Harry causing the both of them to fall to the floor with a loud yell.

They both layed there for a moment catching their breath when Harry suddenly smirked. "I win."

Draco glared at him. "Congratulations for winning the stupid Muggle Game." Draco started to pick himself up. "I don't understand why they would willingly play that without magic."

Draco picked up the box lid and sneered at the smiling faces that proclaimed fun for all ages.

"What kind of a name for a game is 'Twister' anyways?"

* * *

Authors final Rant: Hope that ending wasn't too stupid for you. Took me forever to write this. This was just a fun little one shot I made to embarrass the Hell outta Ronnikins and poke fun at a game I hated as a child. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review!

I had no BETA so all mistakes are mine!


End file.
